Jared Andersen
Jared Adrian Andersen is a vigilante, and ex-cop, and the main protagonist of Ovy City. Working on the force for one year, he bore witness to the city becoming slowly corrupt, quit his job and became an unnamed vigilante. Considered by the police to be dangerous, Jared battled crime with his loyal friends from the police department, Bucky and Victor, soon dealing with the threat of rising villains, such as Yuri Petrovsky, Ajax, and Mickey Murphy, finally defeating Ajax in a stand-off on top of the Harp Corporation building. Continuing the search for Mickey, Jared encounters Mr. Scars, a deranged lunatic obsessed with his "game", causing the deaths of many people and brainwashing Sebastian Harp, before being captured. 7 years later, Jared is forced out of retirement after Ghost unleashes his army of anarchists on Ovy City, and trains Nicky Williams as his successor. History Early Life Not much is known about Jared's early life, a few details about his past were revealed. Jared became best friends with Ashley Moore after his twin brother Ricky left, and were once trapped in a cave She later moved away after seven years. One day a corrupt police officer mugged and nearly killed his grandfather, making Jared think negative about the police force. Another time, Jared himself was almost killed in a shooting, but was saved by an un-corrupt cop who sacrificed himself in a stand-off against the shooter to save Jared, which lead him to become a cop himself to make the city a better place, becoming best friends with Bucky Raymond, Victor Cross, and Commissioner Wayne. Quitting his Job and Becoming a Vigilante For one year, Jared saw his city becoming corrupt and mob bosses like Anton rising and realizes that he was going to have to make things right his own way and quit his job. Equipping himself with a suit, and learning fighting techniques, Jared becomes an unnamed vigilante and begins to fight crime this way, also secretly working with Bucky and Victor. Fight against Crime After turning in several notorious criminals to Bucky and Victor, Jared decides to go after Anton, the leader of the criminal underworld, and with the help of his friend "Erik" Petrovski, Jared tracks him down to New York City and goes after him however Anton has already prepared for his arrival. A badly beaten Jared is left for dead in an alleyway, until high school graduate Billy Cooper finds him. Shocked at what he has a found, Billy starts to run but instead decides to help him and takes him to his house, and gets his cousin Ashley to heal him. Jared then returns to Ovy City, completely unaware that those two have a greater connection to his past. Mickey Murphy, a killer, escapes from prison and goes on a killing spree. Jared is informed of this and tries to catch him before any more harm is done. Jared fights with the Eagle again, and this time successfully captures him. Showdown with Yuri Petrovski While on a date with Ashley, however, Jared is called by Yuri, who informs him that he is watching them and is ready to shoot. The Arrival of Ajax Ajax finally arrives in Ovy City. First Fight with Ajax at the National Bank After Ajax's henchmen are apprehended by the SWAT team at the bank, Jared arrives too and confronts Ajax for the first time. Working with the police department, Jared deactivates Ajax's bombs set across the city. Ajax's Killing Spree While Jared recovers, Ajax goes on a killing spree. Second Fight with Ajax at the Purple Towers Following Ajax to the Purple Towers, Jared confronts Ajax again. Capturing More Criminals Reports of a man who can run really fast catch Jared's eye. The Return of Ajax Ovy City is shocked to learn that Ajax is still alive. Final Fight with Ajax at the Harp Corporation building Jared confronts Ajax once again which leads to the roof of the Harp Corporation building.